


Bite Marks

by Deathtouch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bathing/Washing, Bite marks, Biting, Blood, Cruelty, Crying, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Humiliation, Just general nasty tooth breaking and pulling business, Master & Servant, Mentions of hitting, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tooth Removal, Undressing, Whipping, i ...think that's it, mentions of flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the 3rd Bolton Fic X Change round; Femslash Only. My prompt included biting, blood, dom/sub, and psychological torture. It's a pretty traditional look at Reek and Ramsay's relationship from the books, though I tried to include as much as I could of the prompter's requests in subtle ways. </p><p> <i>"Hush," Ramsay soothed her in a soft voice. The water in the tub had turned quite cloudy from dirt and grit. "You'll only be clean for a night, Reek. Just one night of playing princess for the lords and ladies. Then you'll be my Reek again. You can manage just one night, can't you?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eowwyns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eowwyns).



> thank you to the lovely mod for putting the fic exchange together and running everything! it's a tough job, but someone's got to do it! thank you to my lovely prompter and their prompt for inspiring me! and thank you to everyone who listened to me complain about how hard writing is on twitter dot corn :')
> 
> also, as always, a big huge ginormous thank you to [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf) my amazin beta. thank you, wolfu. subway is so smart and amazing and he knocked this fic out in no time. i would be completely lost if it weren't for him, and all my fanfics would be comma error filled black holes of darkness. truly we should all be thankful he is here to save my ass on the reg.

Ramsay had taken her dress away and Reek had burst into tears.  
  
It was an ugly dress. It looked more like an upturned burlap sack than clothes, but Reek loved it. It was itchy, dirty, and torn, but Ramsay had given that dress to her. She didn't want to wear anything else, and more importantly she knew Ramsay didn't want her to wear anything else.  
  
It was Lady Ramsay herself who took her clothes away; otherwise Reek would have fought tooth and nail to keep her dress. As it happened, Ramsay carefully disrobed Reek by hand and sweetly cupped her face as she stood shivering and naked in Ramsay's bed chamber.  
  
"You may have it back after tonight," she promised.  
  
Reek sniffled and nodded in understanding.  
  
The worst was not having her dress taken from her, but being bathed thereafter. Reek didn't want a bath, and even though Ramsay smiled softly and helped wash her, Reek knew Ramsay did not want her to bathe either.  
  
Ramsay's touch was quite gentle, and she smoothed the soap over every inch of Reek's scarred, pale skin. It irritated some of Reek's fresher wounds, but she was already weeping openly about being forced into the tub so it didn't matter if she cried a bit harder from the stinging of the soap or not.  
  
"Hush," Ramsay soothed her in a soft voice. The water in the tub had turned quite cloudy from dirt and grit. "You'll only be clean for a night, Reek. Just one night of playing princess for the lords and ladies. Then you'll be my Reek again. You can manage just one night, can't you?"  
  
Reek tried to stop crying. She nodded her head. One night for Ramsay, she would try her best. She'd been forced to dress as Theon before, and though she hated it deeply, she could do it again. For Ramsay, she could do anything.  
  
Reek was so nervous now that she found herself digging her thumb into her palm just to focus on anything other than the thoughts and fears racing through her mind. It hurt to dig her thumb in so, and the last thing she needed was more pain to deal with, but at least this was pain she could control.  
  
Ramsay was standing between her and the vanity, effectively blocking Reek's reflection. Reek was just fine with that. She would rather not know what she looked like. She knew Ramsay would make her look after all the preparation was said and done. That moment was drawing nearer and nearer, and the fear of the reveal made Reek dig her thumb into her palm even harder.  
  
Ramsay was painting over Reek's chapped lips, coloring them in a gentle sort of pink. It was doubtful that anything could hide the damage of dehydration and Ramsay's rough kisses, but it was better that they at least _try_ to hide some of Reek's more glaringly obvious imperfections.  
  
_No biting; only I may bite_. Ramsay's voice echoed in Reek's mind. That had always been the rule. Reek might have been chewing her lip in nervousness otherwise, but biting her lip earned a hard punch on the mouth and Ramsay threw hits twice as hard as any man.  
  
Reek remembered the first time Ramsay had ever caught her biting her lip. It was sometime soon after she learned her name, her real name. Ramsay was going through and correcting all of her bad behaviors. She taught Reek not to speak unless spoken to, and not to meet Ramsay's eyes. She taught Reek how to wear a collar. She'd taken Reek's clothes and given her the itchy woolen shift instead. She taught Reek no biting, because only Ramsay was allowed to bite.  
  
Back then Reek had thought that maybe Lady Ramsay meant biting in an aggressive way, like a sullen dog might lash out at its owner. Reek was wrong. Ramsay meant any kind of biting, nervously chewing on her lip included.  
  
Reek learned this lesson when Ramsay had taken Reek out of the dungeons for the first time, leading her tentative little pet upstairs for a visit to Ramsay's bedchamber. Reek had just lost the first of many of her toes and walking had been a chore. Around every corner, tall guards in Bolton colors waited, armed and dangerous. Every single one of them gave Reek a look, measuring her in a way that made her feel so, so small. Of course she'd chewed her lip in nervousness. She didn't think there was anything wrong with that.  
  
Ramsay had hit her so hard she'd busted open one of her own knuckles. "No biting; only I may bite." She warned darkly, amusing quite a few guards with the sudden outburst.  
  
Reek's blue eyes had welled up with tears, and she hid her quickly swelling mouth behind her hand. "I'm sorry, my lady," she whispered, voice breaking in her apology. "I didn't think..."  
  
Ramsay pulled her hand away and hit her again. "I don't care what you think or didn't think. No biting."  
  
Reek was sobbing by the time they started walking again.  
  
That was also the same night Ramsay had fucked Reek for the first time. She took Reek up to her chambers, forced her to undress, and abused her with three fingers. Reek preferred thinking about getting hit in the mouth. It was a fonder memory.  
  
It wasn't just about biting her lip of course. Reek had bit her own tongue on accident once, screaming and scrambling to get away from Lady Ramsay's flaying knife. She spat out a chunk of pink along with spit tinged rivulets of blood.  
  
Ramsay had noticed at once and seized Reek by the face, squeezing her fingers into Reek's hollow cheeks. Reek had not meant to open her mouth, but the pressure hurt too much not to. When she did, Ramsay saw the extent of the damage one little bite could do.  
  
"What did I tell you about biting?" Ramsay asked, voice dangerous. Her ghostly pale eyes flashed in anger.  
  
Reek could not move her mouth to apologize so she had whined a pathetic noise instead.  
  
Ramsay dug her knife into the soft pink of Reek's gums then. Through Reek's screaming and crying and sputtering and screaming she carved out a tooth. “This is what happens when you don't obey." Ramsay had explained, brandishing a bloody red and yellowing tooth that she had cut out and plucked from Reek's mouth. " _No biting_ ," she added, hammering the point home. "Only I may bite!"  
  
Reek had slipped up accidentally, biting things so many times that she had more gaps in her mouth than she had teeth; not counting the ones Ramsay had broken or pulled for other reasons, of course.  
  
Ramsay preferred Reek ugly, and ruining Reek’s perfect smile was all part of her preference. She never said as much, but Reek was sure of it. Ramsay herself had a common face, only saved by her bright white eyes like two pale moons or freshly fallen snow. If it was not for her fine clothes or the braids in which she wore her often greasy and frizzy hair, Ramsay would not pass for a highborn lady. She did a poor job of hiding her disdain around other women who were more beautiful than she was; she had not cared for Reek at all before Reek had learned her real name.  
  
Ramsay had been venomously disgusted with Reek's pretty face and she’d done all she could to ensure its ugliness. She broke Reek's nose and teeth, ripped hair out by the handful, starved her till her cheeks were hollow, bloodied and bruised her up daily. A long time ago, Reek might have called Ramsay jealous, but now she knew that wasn't true. Lady Ramsay just had preferences.  
  
That was why Reek was feeling so anxious. She hadn't been allowed to wash or wear a dress this nice for a very, very long time. Ramsay even cut the scraggly ends of Reek's now thin hair, making it all one length. It was short and unbecoming, but at least now it wasn't matted and uneven. Lady Ramsay even loaned her a pair of soft, silk gloves to hide Reek's missing fingers, and that was likely the kindest thing Ramsay had ever done for her.  
  
That was where that serious rule about biting had started, really. With her fingers. Ramsay had flayed the flesh off of Reek's littlest finger and left it to fester and rot. It hurt so badly that Reek was driven mad by the pain, and in her fit of madness she tried to bite her own finger off. Ramsay had caught her, of course, and she had been furious.  
  
She brought Damon Dance-For-Me down to the dungeons and taught Reek that biting would be met with punishment; always. That first punishment had been fifty lashes from Damon's whip. Reek still had the scars on her back to show for it. Blood had poured down the length of her body, staining the dungeon floor. Ramsay and Damon had been amused at the sight, both of them laughing at Reek's pathetic display.  
  
When Damon cut her loose from the saltire, Reek fell to the floor and collapsed in a heap of her own blood. Her body hurt so much that was thought she would go black from the pain of it.  
  
Ramsay had tugged her head up by her hair and told her the rule, then. " _No biting; only I may bite_."  
  
She did quite like to bite, too. Reek had been the recipient of most of Ramsay's affection for a long, long time. That meant being fucked with rough fingers, and being held down and kissed. It wasn't sweet kisses like the kind Reek had shared in a past life, it was all mean kisses that bruised her skin and left ugly marks. Ramsay liked using her teeth when she kissed her. She liked biting into Reek's soft flesh and drawing blood.  
  
Even now, Reek had bite marks on her skin. Ramsay had long since chosen her clavicle as the perfect location to mark. It wasn’t just her collar bone that was covered, though. Reek’s nipples and breasts had been all but bitten off, and her thighs regularly bled from the way Ramsay sunk her teeth into the soft meat of them.  
  
When Ramsay finished painting Reek’s lips she stepped back, admiring her work. Reek caught glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror just over Ramsay’s shoulder. Vomit surged in her stomach. She could see her hair, brittle and white. The cut was uneven but it had been combed so neatly and with care that Reek did not deserve.  
  
Ramsay stepped further away, circling around to stand behind Reek. Reek saw the whole of her reflection then, and it was worse than she could have imagined. The dress she’d been made to wear was black in color with golden trimmings. It didn't fit quite right, and it hung loosely upon her thin frame. The sight of the offensive article alone was enough to give Reek a belly ache, but it was so much more than that.  
  
She was clean. So many of her scars were covered.  Her fingers were hidden beneath gloves. Her feet were stuffed into tight boots that did not fit, but at least they hid her missing toes. If she did not open her mouth, one would not know she had few teeth. Her hair was soft, her lips were pink, and she looked almost like someone else… a shadow of a princess.  
  
“Figures that I’m the one getting married, and you’re the one who needs all the work to be ready.” Ramsay reached out to fluff some of Reek’s short brittle hair. She smiled a terrible sort of smile. “You’ll find a way to make up for all the time I wasted readying you, won’t you, Reek?”  
  
Reek nodded eagerly, glad to hear Ramsay speak her name and remind her who she really was.  
  
Reek focused on the bite marks peeking out above the neckline of her dress. They comforted her. Though she may have looked like Theon, she was still Reek. She was Ramsay’s Reek. She belonged to Lady Ramsay, and she liked it that way.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
